


I Only Have Eyes For You

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Love, No Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Lives, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader is feeling very insecure about their weight and they don't want to be around anyone. Shisui, her boyfriend, isn't having any of this, so he decides to come over and spend time with her. When he learns the reason why she's been shutting herself indoors all day, he shows her and tells her how much she's so much more than just a body and that he thinks she's incredibly sexy and lovely.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I Only Have Eyes For You

You sit in front of the mirror, sighing. Tears threaten to pour from your eyes, but you try your best to shake them away. It made you feel so stupid to waste your day in front of the mirror, judging your own appearance. Most days, you would feel fine, but today seems to be very tough for you mentally.

There’s a knock on your bedroom door that pulls you from your thoughts. You slowly get up and walk over, trying to hide the fact that you were crying. When you open the door, you spot your boyfriend Shisui. He’s there, smiling and waving excitedly.

“Hi, sweetie! Are you coming to train with me and Itachi?” he asks, and you really want to say yes, but you can’t bring yourself to do so.

“I’m not feeling well today, Shisui. Maybe later.” You mumble. He can tell something’s wrong with you, but he knows better than to push you or to pry. If you want to tell him what’s wrong, you’ll come to him eventually.

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later,” he says as he places a sweet kiss to your cheek. This cheers you up momentarily.

As he leaves, you can feel yourself become defeated. You should have gone with them. It would have taken your mind off of things. Now, you sit in front of the mirror once more, finding all the supposed faults.

Hours would pass by and you would mostly pace around the room or find every fault as you sit in front of the mirror. You longed to be like some of the beauty queens you saw in your magazines. They were all size 0s and you wanted to be like them.

The phone rings and you pick it up. It’s Shisui, asking if you wanted to come over to his place for dinner.

“I’m not feeling very hungry…” you tell him, hoping he won’t pry.

“Are you sure? I wanted to spend some time with you.” he says, but you don’t want to be around anyone right now when you’re feeling this way.

But, you’re very much surprised to find him in front of your home an hour later, with a knapsack on his back and a duffel bag in his hands. You invite him in, curious as to what’s going on.

“Hey y/n, I’ve been worried about you today. Want to tell me what’s been going on?” he asks as he sets everything down in your bedroom.

You sigh as tears brim your eyes. You’re feeling very vulnerable about it. 

“I’ve just been feeling so ugly. I’m so fat and undesirable.” You weren’t sure how he was going to react.

Shisui walks over to you, cupping your face gently before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in for a tight squeeze. Tears stream down your cheeks as you allow yourself to cry. Shisui rubs your back soothingly, holding you close to him.

“You are absolutely beautiful, sweetie. I love you exactly the way you are. You are gorgeous, funny, sweet and so much more than just a body!” He tells you, and you can’t help but smile.

“I was so worried that maybe you didn’t like me anymore…” Shisui admits, and you feel a little guilty about that.

“No, that’s not the case at all! I love you so much, Shisui. You are way too amazing.” You tell him, kissing him softly.

“You are way too amazing as well, y/n. I don’t want anyone else but you. Please don’t be mean to yourself anymore.” His eyes wander up and down your body.

“Besides, you are so sexy! How could you even think you’re fat or undesirable? I desire you lots,” he teases with a wink. You blush softly.

“Come on, let’s have a fun night together. I brought some movies and some blankets and we can make a blanket fort!” Shisui suggests. You agree and help him set up the blanket fort.

Lying down together, your head on his chest as he plays with your hair. Your favorite movie plays in the background as you snuggle into Shisui. You can’t believe how lucky you are to have somebody like him as your boyfriend…

“I love you, y/n. You are insanely beautiful...and so much more than that. You are so precious to me.”

“I love you too, Shisui. I’m so grateful to have you.”

You both snuggle for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
